


Hers (Female Jason Voorhees X Male Reader)

by CampGreen



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: A perspective flip of my "Male Reader X Female Jason Voorhees (and more)" story. Jason Voorhees and Camp Crystal Lake are owned by New Line Cinema.





	Hers (Female Jason Voorhees X Male Reader)

With a wet rag soaked in the water of her makeshift sink, Jason cleaned the blood off the head of her ax. This time it was a group of paintball players who got a little too close. That last one was a feisty one, he almost got away. But thanks to Jason, the second you step foot in Camp Crystal Lake, you won't step another foot out of it ever again. Stepping over the four corpses she just brought in, Jason exited her shack and made her way back to the camp right as night started to settle. In the sea of leaves, she eventually found the girl she dismembered, who was nearby the guy she pinned to a tree with her machete. Another day, another massacre. She slung the girl over her shoulder, ripped the machete out of the guy's stomach, and dragged him by his ankles back to her shack. Then she heard something peculiar. The...hum of an engine? Another group of poor bastards to gut already? She's not even done cleaning up from the last one! She hurriedly dumped the two corpses in her shack and set out towards the sound.

Eventually she got to the heart of the forest, where the camp laid, stalking the newly arrived victims from the trees. A car pulled up and four people got out. Investigating the disappearance of the players? Wait, no...these are kids. They're even toting a pack of beer. Probably just here to camp for a while. Let's see here. A tanned, athletic-looking girl with short brown hair, a red tank-top, and black yoga pants, a snobbish-looking rich bitch blonde in a pristine school uniform, a glasses-wearing, neatly kept girl with black hair and a beige sweater, and a...cute boy in all black. There was something about that kid that struck Jason. It wasn't just his gentle looks, but his submissive mannerisms that put butterflies in her stomach. The longer she looked at him, the more vivid her fantasies of dominating him like a slave master grew. Jason made a mental note to save him for last. The athletic one just mentioned they're only going to be here for the night. Jason appreciated the challenge of a time limit. She should've went back to her shack to whet her weapons, but she wanted one more closer look at the goth kid. Or emo, Jason's only overheard the surface of youth subculture so she wasn't sure. The boy and the rich kid settled into a cabin that Jason stalked from the windows, making sure not to be seen. She peered in through the glass and...what's that girl doing? Is she...? Oh no. A fire lit in Jason's stomach as she watched the two kids undress themselves and fuck. She was infuriated her crush had already been defiled by some snobby alpha bitch.

Jason angrily marched off back to her shack and readied her weapons, sharpening them with a water stone and cleaning them with the rag. She was ready for the slaughter to begin. Stomping back to the camp, Jason watched as the four talked around the campfire, passing around her very own tale like the bunch of superstitious kids they were. It was amusing to hear until the rich girl made fun of Jason's name. She was really getting sick of that one. She could barely contain herself from marching out of the woods right now and cooking her face in the campfire. The sole of her boot stomped on a branch, alerting the boy's gaze. The boy and Jason locked eyes, however night shrouded the forest in darkness so he wasn't aware. Jason loved his warm-looking brown eyes.

After finishing their marshmallows, the four undressed at the dock and went skinny-dipping. Jason enjoyed the sight of the boy in nothing but his swim trunks, but she did not like the way the athletic girl was teasing him. Wanting to stop it ASAP, Jason hiked over to the generator and tore its metal hatch off with the flick of the wrist, exposing its electrical guts. She thwacked her ax into its belly, cutting the power for the whole camp.

She was sure one or two of them would come and investigate, and sure enough, the boy and the athletic girl peered around the corner, but instead of checking out the generator, they checked out each other's bodies in the tool shed. Again Jason watched through the cracks in the walls in bitter hatred as another whore defiled the boy's body, and at this point, Jason's rage was at a boiling point. She was going to gut this bitch right then and there. Right as they had finished their lovemaking, Jason silently appeared behind the boy and brought down the head of her ax right into the slut's stomach. Jason smiled under her mask as it was splashed with blood. The boy, surprised and shocked, cowered in the shadow of Jason. That feeling of power made Jason soaking wet, but it was stripped away when the boy sprinted off. Jason made a lucky guess that he'd go tell the other two and they'd make a dash to the car, so she slipped into the back of one of the cabin and waited by the door, knowing they'd storm in in search for the keys.

Jason glanced out the window and saw the alpha bitch, followed by the other two, sprinting towards the cabin. Perfect. The second Jason heard her hand touch the doorknob, she gouged the machete through the door and gave her a lobotomy. Jason firmly flung herself forward through the door, shattering it into dozens of planks and giving the other two heart attacks. They split up in the chase, and Jason knew exactly who she was going after. As the boy neared the campfire, Jason ripped him to the ground and mounted him, ready to shred their clothes off right then and there and finally make claim him as hers. But he put up a surprising fight, landing a kick on her cheek and a knife on her neck, letting him slip away into the closest cabin. Jason looked forward to crushing any semblance of assertiveness the boy had in his heart. He's not going anywhere, she has plenty of time to pursue the other one. Oh shoot, she's in the car. Jason's slow walk finally had to pick up the pace a bit and she chucked the ax through the windshield right as she put the keys in the ignition, showering the nerdy girl in shards of glass. She should be ripe enough now to go in for the kill. Jason crashed her hands through the window, giving the girl another glass bath, and dragged her out of the car after hooking her by the sweater. She just barely managed to wiggle out of her grasp and bolt back into the campsite. Alright, enough playing around, time to finish this. Jason managed to cut her off when she rounded the corner of a cabin and seize her by the throat. She let out one final scream before Jason twisted her head as far as she could, viciously snapping her neck with a sickening crunch. Now not only are the trespassers punished but there's no more competition separating Jason and the boy. She discarded the limp corpse by flinging it through the closest window before realizing it happened to be the cabin the boy was cowering in and busting in through the door with a trio of machete whacks. Jason suddenly remembered the pocketknife gouged into her neck, oh she must've looked so silly, and casually yanked it out as she presented herself to the boy. Finally the feeling was back - he was whimpering and sobbing in her massive shadow like a scared toddler until he fainted. One last taste of dominance before Jason can start having some real fun.

Jason gently hoisted him onto her shoulder and carried him back to her shack, carefully setting him down on her bed. She made quick work of the bodies, gathering the three of them up as if they were Easter eggs and dumping them with the other six, less fresh carcasses in the campfire, inflated by a can of gasoline Jason had found laying around the generator. Their bodies smoldered in the flames and were going to be nothing but black mush by time sun rose. Jason picked her ax out of the front seat of the car and walked back to the shack where her beloved still rested. Settling down on the foot of the bed, watching over the boy like a parent to their sick child, she passed the time by honing her machete blade. She wasn't sure how keeping this boy like a stray dog would change her life. Surely pampering him the best her hermit lifestyle allowed wouldn't damage her schedule too much, Jason rationalized right as she heard sheets squirming under her. The boy was up, half conscious. Jason knew how to wake up him up, he was a teenage boy after all. Planting her machete in the floor, she stripped herself for him, exposing her massive thighs, gorgeous curves, and breasts no bra could contain. He drooled at the sight of them, understandably confused but aroused. Then she messily stripped him, ripping the top half of his bottom clothes off to expose his tiny, skittish little penis. She forced it into her drenched pussy as she mounted him and started to bounce her hips up and down like she was excited for something. It was this moment when Jason understood where all of the horny teens she slaughtered were coming from. The feeling of a dick plunging in and out of her pussy strangled her body with euphoria. Her toes tightly scrunched as her head flew back, and her explosive orgasm shot against his like a fire-hose duel. The elation was overwhelming and divine for the both of them, but the hours of bouncing and endless stream of painful climaxes had seemed to put the boy in a coma of twisted rapture.

By her fifth squirt, Jason was finally tuckered out for the very first time in her life from pounding the boy's limp body for the whole night, and hugged the barely conscious boy before lifting up her mask and planting a passionate, sloppy french kiss on his tongue, lovingly streaking her gloved fingers through his black pixie cut. Jason fell asleep with her cheek resting on the boy's bare, sweat-soaked chest, and was rudely awoken by a faint siren. She hurriedly slipped on her jeans and stepped into her boots and looked through the cracks of her shack. Night still blanketing Crystal Lake, she saw flashing red and blue lights streak past the trees in the distance. Third hunt in a row, this time they have guns. Jason truly adores a challenge, and even better, she has something to return to, she thought as she dotingly eyed the sleeping boy. Jason was still surprised at herself that she wanted to treat someone as wicked as a trespasser so warmly. She swore her life to not letting any intruders of the lake escape. And while he may not be harmed like the rest, he sure as hell will never escape. Because he's hers.

Her plaything.

Her stress toy.

Her pet.

Her slave.

 

__  
**Hers.**  
  



End file.
